


For Want of Food Court Nachos

by 13SapphireStars13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enjolras Is Bad At Feelings, Grantaire is a Mess, M/M, food court
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13SapphireStars13/pseuds/13SapphireStars13
Summary: Enjolras should never be left alone in public, and Combeferre needs to buy a child's leash and Grantaire's therapy.
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	For Want of Food Court Nachos

**Author's Note:**

> yo so instead of doing any of the assignments for my classes this quarantine I wrote fanfic. Let's just blame the depression and lack of human contact for this yeah? Also none of this has been checked over, so there will be mistakes. Don't be a dick about it.

“He was right there!” Combeferre points angrily at the square of linoleum that no longer held Enjolras. “I told him to stay there while I went to find you!” Combeferre turns to accuse Courfeyrac, who doesn’t look up from his nachos.

“Do not blame me for this.” Courfeyrac says stuffing another chip in his mouth. “You lost Enjolras, not me.”

“Close your mouth, that’s disgusting.” Combeferre turns back around scanning the crowds that Enjolras had disappeared into. “Do you think he left the food court?”

“Oh he definitely left the food court.” Bossuet says as he sidles up next to the two nearly knocking Courfeyrac over.

“Why? Have you seen him? Why didn’t you stop him Bossuet?” Combeferre begins to weave his way out of the food court not waiting for an answer with Courfeyrac and Bossuet following slowly behind him.

“Maybe we should get one of those kiddie leashes that mothers use so their children don’t run away. They have animals on them sometimes. Enjolras loves animals!” Courfeyrac smiles at Bossuet, who laughs but quickly smothers it when Combeferre turns around in desperation.

“We’re never going to find him!” Combeferre despairs. “He’s going to say the wrong thing to the wrong person and get punched. He has no clue what to do in an actual fight!”

“Uh, Combeferre…” Courfeyrac says putting down his nachos.

“God forbid he gets hurt! Joly will never let him leave his apartment again! And, I’ll be stuck dealing with a hurt, cooped up, revolutionary blonde! You don’t know how he gets when he doesn’t get to go outside and protest something!” Combeferre continues not listening to Courfeyrac.

“Holy… Combeferre, I think you might want to-.” Bossuet says.

“Why can’t Enjolras stay in one place?” Combeferre interrupts him. “I mean, it’s not like standing still means he-!”

“Combeferre!” Bossuet and Courfeyrac shout. People around them glare at the trio, and Bossuet sends them an apologizing look.

“What?” Combeferre glares at the two of them.

“You might want to look behind you.” Courfeyrac says wincing when Combeferre turns so fast his neck snaps.

There stands Enjolras rolling his eyes as a security guard holds back a screaming woman. Grantaire’s standing next to him snickering. The woman is completely red in the face as Enjolras turns and kisses Grantaire on the cheek. Grantaire stares at Enjolras in shock, and Enjolras stares smugly at the now purple faced woman being led away by the security guard.

“What the hell?” Combeferre squeaks out when Enjolras grabs Grantaire’s hand, clutching it tightly. “What did he do?”

“I think he broke Grantaire.” Courfeyrac says simply as they watch as Grantaire stares dumbfounded when Enjolras pulls him back towards the food court.

“Oh, Ferre! There you are!” Enjolras smiles when catches sight of them completely oblivious to the fact that he’s still dragging a stupefied Grantaire behind him or that Combeferre is five seconds from blowing a gasket. “I know you told me to stay where you left me, but that woman was wearing a horrifically homophobic shirt. So, I-.”

“Went over to her to lecture her?” Bossuet cuts in.

“What? No, I simply started a discussion with her about what her shirt said and how the Catholic Bible never actually condemns homosexuality. That was when she began to yell at me. I’m not quite surprised that her argument was the same old ‘you fags are going to hell because you’re fags’, but really couldn’t she string together something a tad more original or smart? Ferre? Ferre are you okay? Courf, why is Ferre turning that color? R, oh dear R, are you alright? Do you need to sit down? Why is everyone falling apart?” Enjolras worried as he watched Combeferre turn about three different shades of white and then red, and Grantaire stared at him dumbstruck, eyes glassy and cheeks pink.

Enjolras turned to Courfeyrac for help, but Courfeyrac was no help at all and neither was Bossuet. Both of them were laughing uncontrollably, and Bossuet actually fell to the floor unable to keep himself upright as Enjolras continued speaking.

“You-what-why did you-you kissed me?” Grantaire managed to say as he stared at Enjolras, who blushed profusely and cleared his throat.

“Well, that was a tad irrational of me, but I wanted that woman to see how same-sex love is actually. I mean not that I used you R to further my argument or make her mad, or well madder. I mean, I wanted to kiss you beforehand, and the situation presented itself. I know you must think I’m terrible for using you like that, and I’m terribly sorry, especially if the kiss was unwanted. I did not mean to do anything without your permission. Sorry.” Enjolras finished awkwardly as his cheeks grew a darker shade of red with each word. “Shall we get back to the car? I don’t think the security guards here want me to stay in case I cause another spectacle.”

“I am never taking you to a mall ever again. I swear to God you’re going to get yourself killed you’re so damn oblivious and aggravating.” Combeferre grumbled before turning around and walking towards the exit. He took a few steps forward before turning back and grabbing Enjolras to march him out of the mall. “Why can’t you just stand still?”

“I’m guessing that’s a rhetorical question?” Enjolras asked. Combeferre turned and glared at him, and Enjolras shut his mouth until they made it back to Courfeyrac’s car.

Courfeyrac gently led Grantaire, who was still stuttering and blushing profusely, to the car, where he shoved Grantaire into the backseat next to Enjolras, who blushed an even darker red then before. Bossuet waved goodbye before heading off to Jolly’s car.


End file.
